1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to detecting biometric information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing interest in health, various types of biometric information detection apparatuses have been developed. In particular, with the spread of a variety of wearable devices, wearable devices specialized for health care have been developed.
Methods of detecting biometric information such as pulse waves may be roughly divided into invasive methods and noninvasive methods, among which the noninvasive methods are widely used because of simply detecting pulse waves without causing pain to a subject.
For accurate pulse wave analysis (PWA), information based on an optical signal or a pressure signal on a specific body surface of a subject needs to be obtained. Based on such information, biometric information of the subject may be obtained, and to reduce measuring errors, various methods are used.